


caught out there

by officialhandmaiden



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, going through puberty when living in the rukongai is rough, renji is in love, rukia has no social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialhandmaiden/pseuds/officialhandmaiden
Summary: My first kiss went a little like this.





	caught out there

The sensation of tiny sharp nails pressing half-moon marks into his elbow was the only warning.  He collided painfully into the side of a squat hut; he felt the rotted wood give way. The force caught his assailant off guard as she muttered a quick apology before pressing her mouth hard against his. 

Their teeth clacked together, and noses bumped; the tang of the bony fish that was their lunch still on her tongue. Renji stood still with eyes wide open as Rukia kissed him with a look of pure determination on her face. 

Then, her eyes popped open, and she broke away. “What are you doing?” she asked angrily. 

“That’s my line, Rukia.” Frowning has his voice cracked on her name. Clearing his throat he spoke, “What are you doing?” 

At this she crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. “Kissing you obviously; though I have to say you’re not very good at it.”

Renji felt his face grow hot. “Y-you could have given me a little warning!” 

Her brows furrowed, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Rukia, you can’t just grab someone like that!” 

She stared at him for a moment before sighing, “You’re right. Sorry, Renji.” 

He focused his gaze on a tree behind her. A plum tree; its roots littered with decaying fruit. Beyond the shack where they stood he heard their friends calling for them. His heart beat fast in his chest. Rukia kept having this effect on him. He didn’t know what the fuck his problem was. 

“It’s alright. Let’s just go.”

He pushed off the building, and she followed behind him. Then, he felt her tiny hand circle his wrist. He turned to face her. “What?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

“…okay.” 

  
  
  



End file.
